1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device for a user to set photocopy processing, and an image forming apparatus which performs photocopy processing based on user's designated setting of the photocopy processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an image forming apparatus such as a photocopier is provided with an operation panel to perform various settings. However, in the conventional operation panel, an operation for setting predetermined photocopy processing is complicated or is not easy to understand. Therefore, in the image forming apparatus provided with the operation panel, it is difficult to set the desired photocopy processing, and a result of the photocopy processing becomes different from that intended by a user in many cases.
Moreover, a draft to be photocopied has two image directions (portrait and landscape). The portrait (longitudinal image) has such an image direction that a print line is parallel to a short side of a draft sheet. The landscape (lateral image) has such an image direction that a print line is parallel to a long side of the draft sheet. Especially in a case where a photocopy result (finish) is largely influenced by the direction of the image in the draft, it is preferable that user's intended image direction can easily and securely be set. However, a conventional photocopier or an operation device for use in the photocopier has a problem that it is difficult for the user to securely designate the direction of the image in the draft.